Now, It's a Happy Thanksgiving
by Jeanka
Summary: Set after 'Assessment'. The SPD Rangers of Earth have been given a Thanksgiving invitation they can't pass up. [stand alone]


Disclaimer:I don't own the Power Rangers. :(

Now, It's a Happy Thanksgiving  
By: Jeanka

"Where are they?" Vicqui complained checking the window again.

"They'll be here," her mother said bringing the plates into the adjoining Dinning Room.

Vicqui twisted around to sit on the couch. "When?"

"Soon enough," replied her mother before going through the kitchen's swinging door.

"Does this have anything to do with Bridge?" asked her sister as she passed through the living Room.

"Shut up, Nixa," Vicqui hissed as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!"

Vicqui opened the door with a big smile. "Hi! Oh, hi Uncle Carlos."

"Ow, I'm hurt," he said putting a hand over his heart. She kissed his cheek and let him in. "Then I'll guess they aren't here yet."

"No," she said sadly.

"Carlos," Andros said appearing through a doorway. "What took you so long?"

Carlos rolled his eyes before they hugged. "You know me, always wanting to take the scenic route."

"You got lost?" Ashley said surprised. "On the way _here_?"

"It wasn't like that," Carlos defended himself as the adults went into the kitchen.

Vicqui was about to head for the window when the doorbell rang again. This time, she waited to say anything until the door was open. "Uncle TJ, Aunt Cassie. Where are the kids?" she asked looking past them.

"Sneaking around the back," TJ mouthed and pointed to the wire.

Cassie was trying to keep from laughing at the sight of her husband, the former Blue Astro Ranger of Earth, bugged. And by his children, no less.

Vicqui disappeared into the house and the couple let themselves in. Before Cassie could close the door, "Everybody ready to party?"

"Hey, Zhane," Cassie said exchanging a quick friendly kiss with him and hugging Karone.

"Are they here yet?" Karone asked.

"No, soon though," replied Cassie checking her watch. "Or I'm sure Andros will demote them to Z-squad or something."

"Yeah, I'd like to see that," agreed Zhane with a smile.

"Has anyone checked the status of attacks on Earth?" asked TJ.

"I'll be on the roof," Zhane replied and walked out the front door leaving three very confused former Rangers.

"I got nothing," said Karone after a couple moments of starring out the window at her husband climbing up a rope.

"You can't see Earth from here," said Cassie. " Especially in the daylight."

"And no matter what, you can't see any attack on the surface," added TJ.

"Guys," Andros said getting their attention. "In the kitchen."

They joined him just in time to miss Zhane screaming, "Who goes there?"

On the sidewalk outside, the SPD Rangers were in shock as a giant cloaked thing blocked the sun and stared down at them from the roof. "No one said anything about a watch troll," complained Syd shaking as she looked up at it.

"We have an invitation," replied Jack to the creature, holding out a piece of paper.

"_Who_ goes there?" the thing stressed not understanding why someone from Earth wasn't getting the reference.

"Uncle Zhane," a girl shouted from a now open window on the second story. "Get down and stop it or I'll tell Dad!"

"Young people are no fun," grumbled Zhane as he disappeared over the over side of the roof.

"I'll be down in a minute," Nixa said and closed the window.

"It's not too late," Jack said turning to his team. "We can stillturn back."

"But _he_ saw us," Sydney hissed glancing up at he roof.

Z pulled her away to explain as Nixa opened the front door. "Are you going to stand there or are you coming in?"

The Rangers slowly walked into the house. In the kitchen, the adults watched. "Are you sure she likes Sky?" Ashley asked again.

"That's what they said," replied Andros.

"We could take them," Carlos said positively.

"Is that your blessing?" asked Cassie.

"Wait," TJ said turning them back to the scene before them. "Some of them are leaving."

"Not Sky," commented Ashley.

"Gee, wonder why," Cassie said to her friend and both had to cover their mouths to keep from giggling too loudly.

"If he kisses her, we can turn him into a Wiggling Bolbo, right?" asked Zhane.

"No, but I will have to introduce him to Scrudley," replied Andros.

"I like that idea," agreed Karone.

"Wait, they're moving out of sight," TJ said trying to open the door more and lean in on one foot.

"No, they'll see," said Cassie.

"A little late for that," Vicqui said behind them. All the kids and SPD Rangers stood shaking their heads at the adults.

"Happy thanksgiving," Andros offered.

"Not yet," said Vicqui. She turned and kissed Bridge. "Now, it's a _Happy_ Thanksgiving."

The End.


End file.
